1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to ski boots and ski bindings, and has specific reference to an improved combination between a ski-boot and a ski binding specially designed for receiving this boot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, most ski bindings comprise on the one hand a toe-end device capable of clamping the toe end of the ski boot and on the other hand a heel hold-down device. Consequently, the distance between these two devices and their respective positions on the ski are subordinate to the length or size of the ski boot.
Under these conditions, before fitting the ski bindings to a pair of skis, the operator entrusted with this work firstly places the skier's boots on the skis, in the desired position. In fact, this step is necessary if the operator is to know the exact locations of the toe and heel ends of each boot and consequently the positions in which the corresponding bindings will have to be secured to the skis.
To facilitate this operation, the skis are provided in general with a mark showing the position contemplated for the central point of the ski boot, a corresponding mark being carried by the boot itself. However, even so the positions of the toe and heel devices will differ according to the length of the ski boots.
Besides, problems arise in case the user changes his pair of ski boots. In fact, in this case the toe and heel bindings must be shifted to different positions, and this is attended in most instances by the drilling of other holes in the skis, thus impairing the resistance of the skis themselves.
To avoid this inconvenience, skis let out on hire are equipped in general with bindings comprising means for the longitudinal adjustment or setting thereof. Usually, these means are associated with the heel hold-down device, the toe-end device remaining stationary. However, this solution is not satisfactory since the position of the toe end of the ski boot remains fixed, so that certain skiers will have their boots secured too much forwards, and others too far at the rear.
In contrast with the conventional ski bindings mentioned in the foregoing, certain known devices comprise retaining means capable of co-acting with an intermediate point of the ski-boot length and also with the heel end thereof. But also in this case, this solution cannot eliminate the difficulties arising from variations in length of the ski-boots as a function of their size. There is also known, through the French Pat. No. 74 16349, a device comprising lateral anchoring means disposed on either side of the ski boot and consisting of jaws pivotally mounted on a case secured to the ski. These jaws are adapted to co-act with catches or like projections resiliently urged outwards from the boot sole, and the dimensions of these members can easily lend themselves to a standardization for the complete range of ski-boot sizes. Thus, it is unnecessary to re-adjust the bindings as a function of the boot size.
However, the anchoring elements of this device are located at a fixed distance on either side of the axis of the skier's tibia, this also applying to the jaws provided for retaining the anchoring elements.
When it is desired to properly position a ski-boot of a size smaller than a given boot assumed to be positioned correctly, by means of this device, i.e. by causing the central point of the sole to register with the reference mark carried by the ski, the case must be shifted in relation to the ski, in this specific example in the forward direction. If the case is not shifted, the middle point of the sole will lie behind the ski reference mark, in order to permit the proper positioning of the ski-boot anchoring elements with respect to the retaining jaws, so that the skier will not be properly positioned on the ski, that is, somewhat at the rear of the correct position. Conversely, for a ski-boot of a size higher than that of the boot assumed to be properly positioned, the skier would be positioned forwards of the correct position.
Thus, this known device requires an adjustment in relation to the ski when changing from one boot size to another, while eliminating by adjustment within the binding.